European Patent EP 0 938 031 B1 discloses a method for the manufacture of integrated circuits using an aperture with variable transmission. Herein, an aperture comprises areas of varying transmission. The method and device proposed here are not suitable for use in a measuring system which measures the position and/or the dimension of structures on a substrate.